


One of Those Nights

by parkrstark



Category: Castle
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Outing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Castle’s famous parties+lots of fruity drinks+a secret relationship...what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> this came out of nowhere but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. please enjoy

* * *

 

"Someday you'll be looking back on your life

At the memories, this is gonna be one of those nights..."

 

_Tim McGraw_

* * *

 

"Now  _this_ is a night to remember!" Castle proclaimed, proudly looking around at his messy loft. Empty alcohol bottles ranging from beer to tequila were thrown around the kitchen and living room. That night's take out boxes were spilling leftover Chinese from the table to the floor.

Beckett rolled her eyes at her drunk husband. "Yes, it would be. If you  _remember_ it tomorrow."

"Ahh, don't worry. I've got pictures." Castle waved his phone in Beckett's face.

Beckett looked around at the other two boys at the party. Esposito, like her, was still sober with a slight buzz. Ryan was well past being drunk. Two hours ago. He, as always, hooked on to everything Castle said and tried every mixed concoction Castle made for him.

Esposito looked on and said, "Well, I guess that means I'm taking him home tonight." Even though Esposito was the one that stayed sober at Castle's  _last_ 'party' so he made sure Ryan got home alright.

"Hey, Castle!" Ryan called from his spot on the couch where he was slumped. "Can 'ou make me 'nother one of those purple-y drinks that tastes r'lly sweet?"

Castle's eyes lit up and someone should have stop him, but no one did. "Of course, buddy!"

As Castle walked over to the bar, Esposito came to Beckett's side and laughed. "You'd think Ryan would be able to hold his alcohol. Him being Irish and all. But, man, he is the biggest lightweight I know. Would be annoying if it wasn't kinda cute."

Beckett widened her eyes as she watched Esposito sip his solo cup. Okay so maybe he was a little more drunk than she thought. "Are you always stuck with designated driver duty?"

Esposito nodded, keeping a watch on his partner from the corner of his eye. "Not always, but it not bad. If he stops bouncing off the walls long enough to have a conversation with, he says the funniest shit. Well, funny to me, but not to him the next morning when he realizes he told me his secrets."

It didn't surprise Beckett that Ryan was a mouthy drunk; he had trouble keeping his mouth shut when he was sober.

"My favorite is probably when he told me that he was going to be a phone-sex-operator if he didn't get into the Academy." Esposito laughed. "Can you imagine? Kevin phone sexing."

Beckett found herself laughing along with Esposito. She wished she knew all of the little secrets that Esposito knew about his partner. It would really help getting back at him for every time he was an ass or cockblocked her and Castle. "He's got lots of secrets, huh?"

Esposito grinned. "You have no idea. Nothing big, just stupid little things that Ryan's drunk brain thinks are hilarious. Maybe he'll share another tonight."

Beckett looked over to her junior partner who was eagerly watching Castle pour his newest mixed drink into his glass. "We'll see."

* * *

45 minutes and 3 more fruity drinks later, Ryan was finally sitting on the couch for good. His eyes were glazed, but his smile was still as bright as a star. He waved his half full glass over at Espo, the blue drink spilling onto his shirt. "S'good- _hic-_ wanna try, Javi?- _hic-_ Cas'le ran outta por..purpah', had to make it _-hic-_ blue." He brought it up close to his face. "See? Matches my eyes."

Esposito rolled his eyes in amusement. "Very nice, Kev. But I think you've had enough of those."

"No," Kevin refused and brought the drink up to his lips and finished it off. "Too- _hic-_ late- _hic._ "

"Dude, you're hiccuping. That means stop." Esposito said, turning to Beckett. "A little help? You're husband's the one that got him this bad."

Beckett watched as Ryan picked up a half empty beer from the couch. He took a sip and immediately made a face. "I miss- _hic-_ the blue one."

"Alright you're done." Esposito stood up and reached for the bottle. Ryan quickly moved his arm and winded up pouring the leftover beer on his shirt.

Ryan made a face, looking down at his chest. "Gross."

Esposito pulled Ryan up by his arms. "C'mon, you're going home." Ryan of course had to make it difficult and squirm out of Esposito's grip.

"You two can crash here for the night. The guest room's ready and the other can take the couch if you don't want to share." Beckett offered, but didn't move to help Esposito. "Ryan can borrow one of Castle's t-shirts since he ruined his."

Esposito was grateful that he didn't have to drag Ryan's ass down to a cab with him like that. "Thanks, Becks," he said quickly before turning his attention back to his partner. "Hear that, Kev? We're staying here tonight. So get your smelly ass outta these clothes."

By now, Ryan's eyes were drooping heavily and Esposito could barely see the blue hidden under his dark lashes. "No," he mumbled, but it sounded more like ' _nrgh'._

" _Yes,_ " Esposito grabbed the hem of Ryan's t-shirt and pulled it up. Ryan struggled, but even with whining from Ryan and laughing from Beckett, Esposito managed to have the wet, alcohol stained shirt off his partner.

"Hey, Castle, can you grab a shirt for Ryan to sleep in?" Beckett asked the writer that was half asleep on the chair. He nodded and stumbled his way to the bedroom. Hopefully he wasn't too drunk to make the round trip.

Esposito threw Ryan's shirt on the end table and then moved to his jeans. Ryan immediately shoved his hands away and shook his head. Esposito rolled his eyes. "Kev, your jeans are soaked, too. You don't want to sleep in wet jeans all night, trust me."

But Ryan didn't budge except for widen his dazed eyes. "You can't. I won't"

Esposito furrowed his eyebrows. "You won't what? Everyone in this room has seen boxers before. You're fine." He tried to pull the jeans off again.

" _No_.  _I have a boyfriend_." He narrowed his eyes at Esposito. Esposito stopped moving when he heard Beckett sputter behind him.  _Shut up, Kevin_.

"Ry, you have a what?" She asked with a gleam in her eye.

Ryan answered Beckett, but didn't take his eyes off of Esposito. "I have a boyfriend. He would not like some strange man taking my clothes off."

Beckett had a hard time taking it all in without laughing. Maybe that was the alcohol's fault. Everything was funny when she was tipsy. "Does he really have a boyfriend, Espo?"

Esposito laughed nervously and tried to pull at Ryan's belt loops again. "Nah, must be the drinks talking."

Ryan actually slapped Esposito's wrist that time. "I said no. I can't cheat on Javi. Love him too much."

Esposito cursed under his breath when Beckett gasped. Ryan and his stupid, big mouth. "That's the last time you drink, Ryan." He stopped trying to change Ryan out of his pants.

"I knew something was going on!" Beckett grinned. "You two are lucky Castle wasn't here to hear that."

Just at that moment, Castle walked out of his room and threw a large t-shirt to Esposito. Avoiding Beckett and to hide his blush, he quickly pulled it over Ryan's head. The shirt stopped at his mid-thigh and Esposito was able to rip the jeans off while Ryan was distracted by how soft the shirt was.

"Well, I'm gonna put him to bed. Talk to you guys tomorrow." He offered Beckett and Castle a brief smile before looping his arm behind Ryan's back. When Ryan began to argue again, Esposito whispered in his ear, "It's me, corazon." Ryan smiled and relaxed in Esposito's hold.

He was so close to escaping the living room and from the person Ryan had just outed them out to, but he couldn't make it.

"Javier," Beckett called, softly.

Esposito bit the inside of his cheek as he turned to face her. "Hmm?"

"You're right...Ryan does hold a lot of secrets and I'm glad he shared that one." She winked, causing Castle to whine about how he wanted in on the secret, too.

"I'm going to kill him," he promised her with a tight smile.

Beckett's teasing grin turned into a soft, sincere smile. "Don't bother him to much about it. I would have found out sooner or later."

"We hoped it would be later."

Beckett shrugged her shoulders. "At least now you two can share the guest room without needing an excuse."

Esposito felt his cheeks burn, so he turned around with a final, "Goodnight, Beckett." He carried Ryan down the hall, since the best his drunken partner could do was drag his feet. Once the guest room, he laid Ryan carefully down on the bed.

Once Ryan's head hit the pillow and Esposito slid into bed next to him, Ryan smiled and curled in closer to Esposito's chest. "'M sorry, Javi."

Esposito frowned, but didn't loosen his hold. "For what?" He didn't think Ryan was coherent enough yet to understand that he just told Beckett they were dating.

"Dunno. You seemed upset b'fore." He widened his eyes and looked up at Esposito. "I didn't wan' tha' guy. I told 'im you'd hurt him. Hurt him  _real_ bad."

Esposito laughed and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. "That was  _me_ , doofus."

"Oh.  _Oh_." Ryan said before smirking slightly. "Then I'm sorry I didn't let you take 'em off sooner."

"Even when you're drunk, you're looking to get some, huh?" Esposito rolled his eyes.

"Uhm, how 'bout t'morrow? 'M tired now and head hur's. But t'mrrow I'll be okay." Ryan said, his grin replaced by a frown as he he tried to blink away his exhaustion.

Esposito agreed to that even though he was fairly certain that Ryan wouldn't want to do anything with the hangover he was bound to have. "Sounds perfect, corazon."

In reality, he'd probably be bringing Ryan aspirin and water and rubbing his back while he puked. But as sappy as it sounded, anything with Kevin would be perfect, as long as they were together.


End file.
